


Look who's talking

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Homelessness, M/M, Sass children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: Theo had been labeled many things in his life. Evil, failure, monster. He'd never thought Father would be one of those things but as he looked across the table to a six year old with blue smears of bubble gum icecream across her face trying to coax the first words out of her sister. Finger jabbing towards Theo's face as she repeated 'Daddy' again and again he couldn't bring himself to dispute the label.(Theo accidentally adopts two young werewolves)





	1. What

Theo shifted, ankle catching uncomfortably against the car door as he listened to the seemingly never-ending roar of rain on the roof. There were a fair few things Theo hated about living in his car, the noise of it was near the top of the list. Sure, the dread doctors had never been one for comfortable living but at least it was usually quiet, the hum of electricity, the click of a gears and the tap of a cane on the floor were all Theo heard, unless they were working, then there were screams but Theo had gotten good at blocking those out and the walls always seemed to do a good job of muffling them anyway.

The thin metal of the truck and the windows that rattled in a too strong wind did absolutely nothing to muffle sounds. Theo could ignore most sounds with enough practise but the rain...It didn’t rain very often in Beacon Hills but when it did it poured, the skies would open and lightning would splinter across the sky like the wild hunt were back in town. The pounding of the rain was a constant roar against the car and the thunder would leave Theo positive he could feel the car wobbling beneath him from the sheer force of the sound.

Theo reached for his phone, jabbing at it with passive-aggressive force. The bright light burnt at his eyes, the time burning itself into his retina’s before he was turning away, blinking spots from his gaze and shoving the phone between the seats before it could try to blind him again.

Midnight.

He let a small groan rip through his throat as his bladder urged for him to go and relieve it as if it weren’t aware of the fact he’d probably have to swim out of his car.

There was a chance he was being over dramatic, but Theo couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept a night uninterrupted.

Even so the constant slap of rain did nothing to help his situation. Theo sat with a small growl, tossing the thin blanket off himself. He threw the door open and dove out.

The rain soaked him in moments, the thin hoodie tucked around his shoulders doing nothing to protect him. His feet patted on the ground, sinking into the mud and burning against the cold water in an unpleasant, and too late, reminder that he hadn't put his shoes on. Theo looked mournfully back at the truck considering, for a moment, crawling back in and curling up beneath the blanket bladder be damned.

If he hadn't already been soaked through he might have. Instead he pulled his jacket tighter around him and carried on. Mud slipping along the balls of his feet and up through his toes making him grimace.

There were a lot of things about living in his car that Theo knew were far from glamorous but he had to admit that urinating in beacon hills preserve at midnight, barefoot, soaking wet and squinting up at the sky contemplating using the torrential downpour as an impromptu shower as he’d clearly not be able to sleep through the racket was a low point, even for him.

He shook like a dog to get the wet hair from his eyes, wondering for the umpteenth time why he was still loitering in Beacon Hills. A town where he almost wished something would screw up again if only because it meant he’d get to have a few days fighting for his life and pretending the pack might actually accept him if he helped enough.

And they wouldn’t, if they hadn’t after the wild hunt and the hunters and the anuk-ite Theo seriously doubted anything could roll through town that would end up convincing the pack he _wasn’t_ out to kill them. Sure, he got the occasional text from Liam. Half of those were followed by ‘sorry wrong number’. And although Theo was sure even Liam wasn’t dumb enough to text Theo fifteen times in a month with messages that were meant for Mason he wasn’t sure what he was meant to do with the information that Liam was sending him the wrong messages purposefully.

He also wasn’t about to go and ask, he’d send back a simple ‘ok’ and then return to his life of skulking around the city praying no one in the pack caught sight of him. Having the pack find him greasy, exhausted and homeless really wasn’t something he’d ever want to deal with.

“Excuse me!” A small voice called, squeaky with youth. “Mr or Mrs werewolf?” Theo blinked as a girl lingered at the edge of the bushes eyes as green as emeralds squinting at him through the rain, a baby carrier dragging behind her.

“Um-” Theo said dumbly. Eyes running over the little girl. Leaves poked out of her dripping hair, dirty smudges somehow clinging to her cheeks and clothes even in the downpour. Rain pattered down onto the plastic screen pulled over the opening of the baby carrier in a jaunty tune. Theo's eyes flickered to the carrier, the screen fogged, trails of rain slipping down it like a waterfall but still Theo could make out a small body inside it.

 _What the fuck_ Theo thought. Eyes flicking back to the older girl, not that she was that old. Theo thought perhaps eight at the most.

“Mr Werewolf.” The girl said, moving closer, the baby carrier swam across the floor beside her, scooping mud along with it. Theo wondered if she’d waited for him to finish pissing before she made herself known.

The idea of an eight year old watching him urinate while he ruminated his pathetic existence wasn’t a happy one.

“What?” Theo murmured, eyes flickering behind him as if someone was going to pop out from behind a tree and explain the whole situation. No one showed. “What?” Theo repeated turning back to the children.

“You're a werewolf right?” The girl asked shoving a mat of wet hair from her eyes. “I can smell it.” Theo paced around her, moving downwind, the girl span right along with him, never letting her back show. The scent of wolf hit him like a train.

“You shouldn't just approach someone when you smell they're a werewolf.” Theo grumbled. “I could have killed you.”

“Yeah, you look very scary.” She said dryly, eyes roaming over Theo critically. Theo looked down at himself, shifting uncomfortably, true, he didn't exactly look like a dangerous predator, dressed in baggy tracksuit trousers and a worn tshirt, his plastered to his face and rainwater dripping in a stream off the end of his nose, hell, he wasn't even wearing shoes. But an eight year old judging him for that...That had to be a new low.

“I am scary.” Theo said stiffly “I'm dangerous.” The girl tilted her head in a way that clearly said 'oh honey, no'. Theo huffed.

“I'm Olivia.” The girl said, holding out a hand.

“Theo.” Theo murmured, crossing his arms. “Pretty sure it’s past your bedtime. What are you doing here?” Olivia puffed her cheeks, hand dropping back to her side as she regarded Theo with far too much ease for the confusing situation.

“Looking for you.” She said.

“What?” Theo’s eyebrow climbed so high he worried for a moment it would shoot straight off his head and he’d be left homeless, confused and eyebrowless.

“Is that all you know how to say?”

“Why were you looking for me?”

“Well not you - you, but a werewolf. Mommy said that if we went to beacon hills we could find help.” Olivia said, nodding along like she was dancing to the memory of the conversation. Theo's eyes flickered to the leaves in her hair again. A petulant sigh seeping out of him. He just wanted to sleep.

“You need help?”

“No. I just enjoy dragging my baby sister through forests at night.” Olivia said dryly. “Yes I need help. That should be clear Theo.” She said singing out his name in a way that made his skin crawl. He was fairly sure calling an eight year old a bitch would be a bad move.

“Right, well. I'm not in a helpful mood so you better keep looking then.” Theo said, turning ready to go back to his car.

“Wait! Please!” Olivia rushed, feet slapping in the mud as she raced after him. her fingers latched onto the back of Theo's hoodie tugging at it like a dog on a lead. “We just need somewhere to stay. For a little while.” She said, Theo span back to her, eyes trailing critically. She dropped her hands, taking a step backwards, puppy dog eyes blinking up at him.

“You wouldn't want to stay with me.” Theo said seriously.

“Why not?”

“I live in my car for one.” He said seriously. “Go home.”

“If we _could_ go home we’d be at home.” Olivia said. “And cars better than forest. It's cleaner, warmer....Dryer.” Olivia said jutting out her chin defiantly. “So lead the way.” She made a little shooing motion.

“No.” Theo said, trying to hide the small smile trying to fight its way onto his face. The kid had balls he'd give her that.

“We could die out here!”

“Then go somewhere else.” Theo said.

“We can't!” Olivia growled, fangs popped out, slipping past her lips as her eyes flashed yellow. A full blown grin overtook Theo's face as she tried to reign it in. “Mommy always said humans would hurt us if we tell them what we are and I can't control my shift well enough yet so-” The fangs slid away as she took a steadying breath. “We're staying with you.”

“No, you're not.” Theo repeated.

“But-” Olivia started.

“I can't help you.” He admitted. “But I know someone who can. An alpha, I can-”

“No.”

“No?”

“We're not going to a pack.” Olivia said stiffly. “Mommy said not to trust other packs.”

“So you're trusting the random werewolf you met in the woods?” Theo hummed. “That seems real smart kid.”

“You're an omega. You need us as much as we need you.”

“That's doubtful.” Theo snorted. “I bet you can't even reach door handles yet. Go to Scott. He'll help you.”

“I don't need help. I just need a place to stay.”

“Welcome to the club.” Theo said. “I can give you a lift to Scott but thats-”

“I don't want to go another pack!”

“Then freeze. I can’t help you.” Theo snapped. Olivia let her eyes widen, lower lip wobbling dramatically. “I basically invented crocodile tears, that’s not going to work on me.” He said. Olivia huffed. Spinning on her heal.

“I hope you get a cold.” She spat, stomping back to the baby stroller. Theo watched as she stumbled back into the tree line, dragging the child carrier along after her, scrapping a trail of leaves and mud along with it. The basket handle went up all the way up to her hip. The baby gave a hiccuping cry as she dragged it straight over a rock.

“For fucks-” Theo gruffed. “Don’t just walk off into the woods!” He said, picking after her. She made no attempt at stopping, the baby howled. “In this town, you’re more likely to be eaten than make it till morning.”

“Well. At least being in a stomach would be warm.” She said with a dramatic sniff, moving to use both hands as the carrier got caught on a set of roots.

“Fine.” Theo growled. Olivia stopped, turning to him with hopeful eyes.

“We can come with you?”

“One night. That's it.” Theo insisted. Olivia was nodding before he even finished talking a smile blooming across her face.

“Thank you so mu-”

“Just..Come on.” Theo sighed, he lifted the carrier out of her grip scrapping the mud off with his fingers and flicking it onto the ground. He ignored the baby as it gave another wail. Olivia reached for his free hand.

“No.” Theo said stiffly, sticking the hand in his pocket.

“Mommy says I have to hold hands if we're crossing ro-

“We're in a forest, there aren't roads.” He said, making his way back to where he parked. Although getting to the car didn't take long getting in the car seemed to take forever. Olivia didn't complain, even as Theo left her standing in the downpour as he scrubbed the dirt off of the carrier and hooked it up to the passenger seat. Nor did she complain about having to use the now damp towel to dry off with. She took the top Theo offered her with a soft thank you. By the time Theo was awkwardly changing in the back seat while she covered her eyes in the front and the baby gurgled next to her he doubted the towel would ever be dry again.

The rain continued to roar outside, the sound almost deafening, not that Olivia seemed to mind, snuggling down into the seat with an ease that said she wasn’t trying to sleep in the car of a complete stranger. Theo resigned himself to the fact he wouldn’t be able to get any rest that night.

He wondered what it meant that he was more afraid of sleeping in a car with two kids than two kids were of sleeping in a car with him. Two sleepy eyes blinked at him.

“If Max starts crying just pick her up and sing to her, she’ll go right back to sleep.” Olivia hummed.

“If the kid cries I’m waking you up to deal with her.” He said seriously, he grabbed his blanket from the floor, tossing it over her head. “Go to sleep. You’ve got five hours before I kick you both out.”

“Okay.” She said, tucking the blanket up to her chin and snuggling into the seat like a bird making a nest. Theo wondered how long it would take to get the smell of strangers out of his car. “Theo.”

“What?”

“Your home is lovely.” Olivia said politely.

“Don't be a kiss ass.” Theo snorted.

 


	2. Deal with the devil

Theo was fairly sure he shouldn't be so on edge around two children, one who he was fairly sure couldn't even walk yet, but, well..it didn't make sense. He spent the first hour that Olivia slept with his eyes flickering between the front seats, waiting for something to happen and when it became apparent that they were both apparently all too happy to sleep in the relative warmth with little care to the fact there was a strange werewolf they'd met peeing in the woods watching them he went to his phone. Scrolling to Scott's name every five minutes as he considered letting him know that there were currently two baby werewolves occupying his truck.

However, he knew the only thing that could make the McCall pack finding out about his living situation more embarrassing was if they found out because he'd been guilt-tripped into letting two little runts stay with him

So he waited, watching the minutes tick by slowly on his phone. When the sun finally begun to creep over the horizon and bathe the car in an orange glow Theo was all too happy to wake the kid up and get rid of her.

“Wake up.” Theo ordered, jabbing a finger at the top of Olivia's head. She tilted slowly snuffling on the seat and cracking one eye open to blink blearily at him. “Time to go.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?” Theo said, reeling back in shock. Did an eight-year-old actually just refuse to leave his car?

“It's six am Theo. No.” She said, letting her eye fall closed and shifting as if getting comfortable. Theo sat for a moment, spluttering wordlessly.

Who the hell did this little shit think she was?

Theo leaned over, grabbing his blanket that he'd so kindly given the night before and yanking it off her, he grinned at the shriek she let out when she was suddenly assaulted by the cold air.

“Hey! Give that-” She growled, snatching for it, Theo pulled it out of her reach easily.

“I said five hours. You got six. Now get out of my car.” Theo said, nodding to the door calmly.

“I'm _tired._ ” She spat incredulously. “another hour won't-”

“Get out.” Theo sung over her. Olivia fell back against the seat, curling her legs up into the borrowed tshirt she was wearing.

“Don't need a blanket.” She huffed, ducking her head through the hole until her entire body was curled into the shirt like a cat.

“Either get out or I'm going to pick you up and throw you out.” Theo said seriously. Olivia's head popped back out from the neck of the shirt.

“I'll leave if I get to keep your top..” She said.

“You can't be serious.”

“My clothes are still wet.”

“That's not my problem.”

“It's your problem if you want us out of your home.” She said.

“Fine, keep it. Just leave.” Theo snapped. To his immense relief she did, he stayed long enough to shove the baby carrier into her arms before he was diving back in the car and speeding away.

He only realised that he'd essentially been robbed of a tshirt by a child thirteen hours later when he was curled up in the back-seat with a blanket that smelt uncomfortably like another wolf draped over him.

*

Theo woke up to a rap on the window and let out a stiff groan. One night, that's all he wanted, one night of uninterrupted sleep. Hell, even a few hours would do at this point.

“Theo.” The soft voice whispered. Theo sat up instantly, fatigue gone as he blinked at two shiny blue eyes peering through the window. Olivia grinned at him, wide and excited. “Can we-”

“No.” Theo said stiffly. “No, no this is not happening.” He muttered, rubbing a hand over his eyes so hard he could see spots before looking back. Olivia was still there, face pressed against the glass eagerly. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Theo hissed, turning around and scrambling out of the back-seat. He moved around the car glowering down at her. His eyes drifted down to the boulder she was standing on, judging by the scuff marks on the floor she'd pulled it over to make herself tall enough to peer through the window of Theo's truck.

“We need somewhere to sleep again-” Olivia started, hopping from her boulder and moving over to pick up the baby carrier. “But the doors were locked so.”

“No. I said one night.” Theo said.

“Please?”

“No.”

“We'll leave tomorrow I swear, but there aren't any buses until the morning.” Olivia said, blinking innocently up at him.

“That's not my problem.”

“Are you going to let a little girl and her _baby_ sister sleep on the streets?”

“I should have the first time.” Theo snapped. Olivia didn't move, just kept blinking up at him, eyes sure like she knew for a fact Theo would cave and let them stay, it was just a matter of how long it took for her to convince him. “No, Olivia.” Olivia let out a bored sigh, checking an imaginary watch on her wrist. “You can't just-”

“Blue trucks back, gotta go move him on give me a minute-” Theo's head jerked to the side at the tinny voice, peering over the top of the truck to a police car creeping down the road. And really. Theo did not need to have to explain why he had two children hovering by his car in the middle of the night.

“Get in and stay hidden.”

“Wha-”

“Now.” Theo snapped. Olivia didn't ask any more questions, just slid popped open the door and slid inside. Theo marched back around to the drivers side. Eyeing the cruiser as it pulled up at the edge of the road. The officer hovered as he went to open the door. Eyebrows raising. Theo held up a hand in a way that he hoped conveyed 'I know, I'm leaving' and not 'I have two young girls who may or may not be registered as missing in the police database in my car'.

He hopped into the drivers seat, creeping along at the speed limit, eyes flickering to the rearview mirror every second to make sure the cruiser wasn't following.

“Can we get up now?” Olivia asked, just as they were about to turn the corner, head poking through the gap between the seat, Theo batted her long hair away from the gear shift as he changed it.

“Not yet.” Theo said, turning swiftly enough for Olivia to knock her head against the side of the seat.

“Okay, now you can.” Theo said not bothering to hide the smirk as the girl rubbed her head. Olivia quickly clamored into the passenger seat, squirming through the gap and tossing herself down with a grin.

“Thanks for letting us stay again.” Olivia said.

“I didn't say-” Theo started. The baby gave a whine that sounded uncomfortably close to the ground. “Is the baby on the floor behind my seat?” Theo asked stiffly.

“Yeah. You said to stay down so-”

“Jesus Christ.” Theo growled, stopping the car at a painfully slow pace. “Even I know you don't put a car seat on the floor.” Olivia gave a small shrug. “Fine, okay. _One_ more night. And tomorrow you're leaving me the hell alone. Alright?”

“Thank you Theo!” Olivia said happily. “Can I have the backse-”

“No.”

*

As promised the two went the next morning. Theo went as far to drop them at the bus station to ensure they were actually leaving before he was racing away hoping no one saw the small child carrying a smaller child out of his car.

The day went back to being any normal day in Theo's life. Meaning he kept himself busy by pacing around, talking himself into leaving beacon hills and then immediately back out of leaving. He got a text from Liam with the address of a diner and 'lunch' with a question mark and then ten minutes later another one saying 'wrong number soz' that left him rolling his eyes and considering just turning up just to delete his number from Liam's phone for him and really, if it was meant for Mason then Liam must have less contacts than even Theo because M and T weren't that close together for anyone.

Although, considering it was Liam he could quite easily be in the beta's phone as 'My nemesis' which would make the mistake somewhat easier to believe but no less confusing.

He spent sunset running through the preserve pretending it was actually fun and that he wasn't secretly hoping to come across some ultimate evil that would force the pack to let him back in for a few weeks of panicked almost friendship so he'd have something else to do. By the time he was making his way back through the dark trees he was more than ready to hopefully be unconscious for the next eight hours and yet, it seemed the universe was against him in even that respect when he came out of the tree's to the sound of harsh crying and the sight of two annoyingly familiar kids by his truck

And honestly, he knew he'd done a lot of bad but this just seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment.

“No.” Theo said, probably too loudly, glowering at the two children as he stalked towards the truck. “I drove you to the bus station! I let you stay twice! Why the fu-”

“She won't stop crying.” Olivia said, tears prickling in her green eyes like raindrops on leaves as she met his gaze. The baby wailed at her side, tugging at her hair roughly, Olivia did nothing to pick the chubby little fists off her.“I don't know what to do.” Olivia muttered, voice cracking.

“Well. Sucks to be you now if you could go somewhere else so I can sleep that would be-”

“Theo please.”

“You can't be serious.”

“If you just hold her.”

“How about I just don't?”

“I don't know what to do.”

“What about what you've seen of me makes you think I'll know what to do?”

“You're an _adult_!” Olivia hissed, like the word had any real kind of meaning.

“Barely!” Theo snapped. The baby cried louder, leaving Theo's head throbbing. “Jesus, fuck, fine give it here.” Olivia shoved her into his chest all too happily and Theo was fairly sure were he not a werewolf he would have left the little bundle of joy tumbling to the floor. His lip curled as he held her out, eyeing a bubble of snot as it popped from her nose. “Have you changed it?”

“Yes.” Olivia said nodding eagerly. Theo reluctantly pulled the baby closer, balancing her in his arms as she wriggled and her wails continued to ring in his ears.

“Is it hungry?”

“Probably but we don't have any food or money so-”

“You don't have money?” Theo asked incredulously. “How are you expecting to get a bus without-” The baby screamed, loud and shrill, hand slapping against his chest. Theo repositioned it.

“Alright I get it, shut up.” He huffed. “When _did_ you feed it? What's a little while?”

“I don't know..A day ago? May-”

“You haven't fed it for a day and you're wondering why it's crying?” Theo snapped, distinctly unimpressed.

“I'm hungry too! I'm not crying about it. Something's wrong.”

“Yeah. Starvation.” Theo scoffed gaze moving back to Olivia. “You have food for it?”

“Okay She's a she, not an it, and her name is Max so-”

“I don't care what she is, just give me food so I can shut her up.” Theo huffed, kicking at the baby carrier empty baby carrier by their feet.

“There's none left and like I said we don't have any money so-” Olivia broke off, scrubbing at her eyes and flopping onto the curb with a forlorn sigh. Max screamed, tugging at his shirt no doubt stretching it. Theo's eyes shifted between the two, Max, with snot still dripping down her red face disgustingly and Olivia, curled in a defeat little slump.

“So if she hasn't eaten in a day, when did you last eat?”

“Two days, maybe three.” She grumbled. Theo grit his teeth, looking around hoping for someone to pop out and slap some sense into him. It didn't happen. Max tugged at him again.

“Alright come on.” Theo sighed. Slapping his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and balancing Max on his hip. “Kid, come on.” Theo snapped when Max made no attempts to move.

“Where are we going?” Olivia asked, head burrowed between her legs looking every bit like an Oliver Twist wannabe.

“To get her to shut up and you some food.” Theo said, Olivia's head sprang up, eyes wide.

“You-”

“Yeah, shut up and follow me.” Theo huffed. Olivia wasted no time in grabbing the carrier and running after him.

*

“Jesus close your mouth when you chew.” Theo huffed, sneering at Olivia as she chewed like a llama.

“Max isn't chewing with her mouth closed.” Olivia said, a bit of half-chewed burger falling back out onto her plate. Theo closed his eyes as she picked it up and shoved it back into her mouth resisting the urge to just get up and walk out.

“Max also shits herself daily.” Theo said, slowly opening his eyes happy to see Olivia had moved to drinking the banana milkshake she'd ordered before he could shut her up. “So, I wouldn't say you should strive to be like her.” He finished. A sticky hand grabbed his as Max yanked the little spoon back towards her mouth greedily. He grimaced as half of the orange paste seemed to slide right back out of her mouth, spilling down her chin leaving him racing to scoop it back up, because honestly, he wasn't going to waste a single drop of the stupidly expensive orange goop that kids apparently ate. “You sure she doesn't just need milk? She's doing a shitty job of-”

“I told you I've seen her eating that before.” Olivia said, cramming another handful of cheesy fries into her mouth with gusto, Max burped and a lump of orange sludge splattered onto the high chair, He honestly didn't know which of them was the more disgusting eater. Still he scraped another spoonful of paste from the little jar and jabbed it towards Max.

“Why are you here?” Theo asked.

“She can't talk.”

“I was talking to you, you little shit.” Theo scoffed.

“Language.” Olivia said, Theo's eyes snapped towards her, Olivia grinned. “I told you-”

“You said you could come here if you needed help but that you can't go to a pack. Why? Why isn't your Mom with you? Why isn't your pack here? Why do you have no money and a toddler that you clearly can't care for? How do you plan on getting a bus if you don't have- Are you even listening to me?” Theo growled, burning holes into the top of Olivia's head as she blew bubbles into her milkshake. “Hey. Kid, I'm talking to-”

“Hunters.” The word was quiet, barely a whisper, her head tipped up enough for him to see the yellow glow of her eyes.

“Hunters?” Theo repeated. Olivia gave a slow dip of her chin.

“Mommy will come get us when it's safe.” She said resolutely, mouth returning to her straw and eyes shifting back to green as she turned her gaze to Max. A laugh snorted out of her, air whizzing through her straw and sending an impressive bubble of milkshake spraying across both herself and the table. Theo followed her gaze, brows crinkling when he saw Max sticking her entire hand into her mouth, orange dribble spilling down her arm. Max caught his gaze, eyes wide and joyful, almost the same colour as the turquoise wall behind her. She grinned around her hand, eyes squinting happily making even Theo's lips twitch as a small happy shriek came from her throat as if seeing Theo was the best thing that had happened to her in her tiny little life. “You know-” Olivia said innocently leaving Theo dragging his gaze back to her warily. “-Mommy would probably pay you for taking care of us. You could probably get a new blanket or-”

“Are you trying to bribe me into letting you stay?” Theo snorted. Olivia pursed her lips mischievously, shrugging her shoulders. Theo's eyes moved back to Max, still watching him with a grin. “How do I know I'd actually get paid?”

“What?”

“I'm not going to let you scrounge off me without the promise of pay, how do I know I'll get my money?” Theo turned back to Olivia mimicking her earlier shrug as she blinked at him. After a moment her face hardened, arm jutting over the table fast enough that she almost knocked her drink to the floor, she let her hand dangle in the air, pinkie poised towards him. “The hell are you doing?”

“A pinkie promise.” She said seriously, wiggling her pinkie.

“What?”

“You can't break a pinkie promise. So I promise I will get you paid. Whether it's by Mommy or I have to use _all_ my pocket money to do it myself.”

“I'm not touching your hand you're covered in ketchup.” Theo said. “Come on, hurry up and eat before someone calls the cops on us.” Theo said.

“You'll let us stay?” Olivia asked hopefully.

“Mi Car es su Car.” Theo said, scooping another lump of orange paste onto the spoon, Olivia's face lit up like a sunrise, slow at first and then blinding. Theo turned to Max to see her watching him with the same stupidly happy smile as if she'd understood too and Theo felt he suddenly understood why his parents had once told him not to feed stray cats. Because you'd get attached and then be stuck with flea-infested scroungers. “-But I'm not changing any diapers.” Theo added, as if in some way it would make making a deal with a child any less embarrassing on his part.

“That's fine, I'll be the diaper queen.” Olivia said eagerly. Theo snorted a laugh.

“That's a really terrible nickname kid.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this chapters rushed you'd be right, but i want awkward Dad!Theo shenanigans so sue me (Please don't i'm very poor)


	3. I scream you scream

Theo glowered at the ceiling of the truck listening to the soft puffs of breath from the two young wolves in the front seats trying to figure out just when his self-esteem had gotten so low he would allow two freeloaders to stay with him simply because they looked at him like he was worth something.

He shuffled with a huff, glaring at the top of Olivia's head as she tucked herself snugly beneath _his_ blanket and really, if this as going to be a thing for god knows how long until their mother rolled up to whisk them back to where they belonged (far away from Theo) then her having the blanket was going to have to change.

Lots of things would have to change. For one their clothes. Theo didn't need a werewolf nose to know that both of the children smelt fairly ripe and the kid parading around in one of Theo's tops like a dress wouldn't last for long before Theo was getting arrested for neglect, a charge that would probably change into kidnapping the moment Stilinski saw him. Which would mean he'd need money, and money for food, and diapers and..whatever else babies needed.

 _What the hell do babies need?_ He thought eyes shifting to Max, once again tucked into the little carrier that he was fairly sure was a big too small for her. Unless it was meant to look that cramped?

 _Why did you agree to this?_ Theo thought desperately wiggling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling once again to Scott's name.

He could call him, end all this, deliver the kids to Scott. Melissa would probably take them in until their Mom turned up and he'd be patted on the back with a quick 'Well done for not murdering them' and sent on his way.

And then what? Theo thought. Then everything would be back to normal, normal being Theo slowly rotting in his truck entirely alone with no one even sparing him a thought past an 'oh shit I texted the wrong person'. He'd be alone again, unneeded, until something else came to beacon hills and he risked his life in the pathetic hope he'd actually find a place for himself amongst the chaos.

A small derisive snort slipped through his lips as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. Of course even when he was doing something nice there was a selfish reason behind it. Because there was the problem, the money was nice and the kids may make him feel on edge but the thing that swayed Theo the most was the smiles the two had offered him. He couldn't remember the last time someone who actually knew his name had smiled at him the way they had. Soft and open, like they trusted him, like they needed him.,. Like he was useful. Like he was important to somebody for the first time in...well...for the first time since hell at the very least.

And god, how pathetic was he having to be validated by two children? One who couldn't even talk. But it felt...nice, made the next day seem a little less daunting knowing he wouldn't have to wish another horror on the town just so he could have a slither of social interaction

What the hell was he even meant to do with them all day? Even if he could convince their Mom to give him whatever money he spent on them while they were in Beacon Hills he still didn't have any money to spend.

And even if they could do things, what the hell do Babies and six year olds and eighteen year old's have in common that they could all enjoy doing? Because Theo really didn't want to have to sit in on some finger painting or whatever the hell It was that kids Olivia's age liked.

Did he even have to do anything with them? Or did Olivia just want to find his truck every night so she had somewhere to sleep. Was he going to be expected to talk to them?

What did six year old girls like to talk about? Were the kid things he remembered still cool?

Theo yanked his phone out once more not even pretending to go to Scott's name, instead he opened up safari and rolled his eyes at himself as he searched about infant care.

Within an hour he'd worked out that Max was somewhere under a year old but over a couple of months, which sure it wasn't the best time frame but it was at least something more than he had before. Made a list of the thrift shops around town that were likely to have baby's clothes and figured out all the streets that had toy shops on them so he could avoid them like the plague because he'd really rather not get kicked out of a toy shop when the staff realised they couldn't afford anything there.

Max it seemed was fairly easy to care for, or at least, simple, she would cry when she needed things and then Theo would just have to figure out what it was she needed, or give her to Olivia to sort it out.

Olivia was the trouble mainly because she'd be more likely to get bored. Theo didn't doubt he could entertain Max with a crinkly chip bag but he doubted Olivia would be quite so happy with that. Which lead to Theo trying to figure out how exactly he was meant to entertain a child.

Horses were one of the first results when he asked google what little girls liked, which, really, he was going to have to delete his internet history because he didn't want to risk someone somehow finding that. He was fairly sure Stiles would never let him live down a search like that if he caught wind of it.

Theo...knew nothing about horses. He knew that the wild hunt rode them and the clap of their hooves would probably still send a shiver of dread down his spine if he were to hear it but that was about it

Theo jumped, bought out of his musing about horses by his phone rumbling in his hand. Theo swiped to answer the call.

“I'm not Mason.” Theo huffed

“Uh..Yeah. I know.” Liam said slowly. “I uh..wanted to talk to you.”

“You did?” Theo asked, brows drawing in confusion. He'd talked to Liam maybe once since the Anuk-ite and that had been because Liam had quite literally walked into him one day in the preserve and screamed 'We should run' in his face before he ran off and left Theo wondering what he was meant to be running from and why Liam smelt more of embarrassment than fear. When he'd text to ask Liam had simply told him to forget about it.

So Liam calling him at ten at night just to chat wasn't exactly normal behaviour, but then, Liam wasn't exactly normal.

“Yeah. We're going to the animal clinic tomorrow. Scott asked me to let you know.” Liam said.

 _Oh_ Theo thought, a sigh passing his lips as his eyes roamed the roof of the truck. That made more sense.

“Is that an order to be there or an order to be far far away from it?” Theo said hoping for the latter. The first would mean whatever was happening in Beacon hills was bad enough they felt that Theo might actually be of use, which was never a good sign and usually ended up in Theo getting shot at least once.

“It's an invitation jackass.” Liam scoffed leaving Theo blinking. “Just..There's some information about the hunters I thought you might want to hear it. It's not like..you don't have to come if you don't want to I just..Scott thought you might want to know what they're up to.”

“An invitation?” Theo repeated.

“Yeah.” Liam muttered. “

“What time?”

“Straight after school.”

“Alright. Thanks for telling me.” Theo waited for Liam to hang up but it didn't come. “Anything else?”

“Uh..No, no. So, I mean, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?” Liam asked. Theo's eyes shifted back to the top of Olivia's head.

“Maybe, I'll see if I can make it.”

“Right, okay..that's,..yeah. Uh-”

“I'm hanging up now.” Theo said.

“WAIT!”

“What?”

“Uh. Just...You know, goodnight, or you know bye? It's rude not to say it so-”

“Bye Liam.” Theo snorted, lips twitching in a tired smile. He hung up, tossing his phone onto the seat beside him and yanking the t-shirt he was using as a blanket over him.

If he was going to have the little shits in the car constantly he was going to need to learn to suck it up and sleep with them there.

*

Theo woke with a jolt, the too familiar sound of a policeman knocking on the window jerking him back to consciousness, it did however have the unfamiliar unpleasant addition of a child screaming and a baby wailing a moment later.

“Jesus!” Theo growled, jolting up as Olivia reacted to the police officer like the kids in Jurassic park looking out at the trex. “Olivia shut up!” Theo snapped. Olivia's mouth snapped closed, eyes narrowing at the light shining through the wind screen. “Calm her down.” He said waving to the still screaming Max before he wound down the window. The officer eyed him before shifting the torch to the two kids in the front seat.

“You want to step out so we can talk.” He hummed.

“Yeah. Of course.” Theo sighed. “Stay here and be quiet.” He muttered, Olivia didn't acknowledge him, just pulled a face at Max that had her cry turning into a giggle. Theo sighed, getting out of the car slowly. Eyes running over the officer. Relief blooming when he realised it wasn't one he'd come across before. Suddenly gaining two children would not be an easy thing to explain. Having two children, however, well, it might be easier as long as no one said anything suspicious.

“You can't sleep here.” The officer said, Theo's eyes dropped to his chest, to the small name badge on his chest wondering whether he'd react well to the use of his name or if he'd get offended. Theo decided not to risk it. He'd be polite, explain they were about to leave and then it should be fine.

“I know we shouldn't sleep here.”Theo started. “We just-” The car door swung open as Olivia tumbled out. “I said stay in the-”

“Why can't we sleep here?” She scoffed. “We live in the car, we have to sleep in it!” Olivia complained, Theo's eyes fluttered in annoyance. So much for not saying anything suspicious.

“No.” Theo said quickly. “No we don't.” He forced out a half-hearted laugh, shooting a look he hoped conveyed 'shut the fuck up' to Olivia as she came to a stop at his side. “We're just passing through, I've told you Olivia. Sleeping somewhere for a night doesn't mean you live there.”

“I know, if it did I'd say I lived in the forest.”

“Camping. We went camping.” Theo spat. “Olivia, get back in the car.”

“Where are your parents sweetheart?”

“They're mine. I mean, I'm a parent.” Theo said before Olivia could answer and make it sound any more like a kidnapping.

“Yours?” Officer Davis said disbelievingly. “How old are you?” the chimera squinted as the torch was suddenly shining at his eyes.

“I mean. Not mine, mine.” Theo corrected. The officer raised an eyebrow but dropped the torch.

“Okay I think you should come with me.”

“No!” Theo yelped. Olivia heartbeat stuttered fear wafting off her making Theo's stomach churn, he hoped it would at least make her realise she needed to shut the hell up. “Look, alright. I'm their step dad, well, almost, another couple of weeks now you know.” And wow, now not only did Theo have two fake kids but he also had a fake fiancée. “Liv wanted to go to the zoo for her birthday so we promised we would. Said we'd make a whole week of it go camping in the redwood and stuff but then her Mom had to work so I said I could take them but you know. Kids are exhausting-”

“Hey-” Olivia grumbled.

“-I mean I usually have their Mom with me as well and I was tired. If it was just me I'd carry on to the nearest motel but it's... I mean I don't have a satnav and I got a bit lost coming back from the camping and I didn't want to risk falling asleep at the wheel, not with them in the car.” Theo ranted, lie winding it's way from his mouth almost too fast for him to keep up with it. “If you call social services it's going to be a whole big deal and I'll have to call their Mom and she'll have to miss her shift and Liv's not going to get to see the Tigers at the zoo and she _really_ wants to see them. Come on man, Please don't make me be the guy that ruined her birthday. She'd never forgive me.” Theo had to hand it to Olivia, she may put her foot in her mouth, or more, kick Theo in the mouth with her foot but she was good at the crocodile tears, fat droplets already spilling over her cheeks as she looked between the two of them.

“You _promised_ we could go.” She whimpered. “You promised we'd see it _on_ my birthday. You can't take that back that's not fair!” Theo let out a small breath of relief as the girl backed him up.

“I'm awake now.” Theo said, ignoring Olivia's ongoing dramatic 'Why would you betray me this way' rant. “We'll carry on, go to the motel and get some proper sleep.” Theo tried desperately. He really really didn't need to be marched into the station with 'his' kids for everyone to see. Officer Davis sighed, eyes moving to Olivia.

“How old are you sweetheart?” Davis asked. Olivia blinked at him, wide green eyes looking oh so innocent and honestly, if Theo wasn't entirely aware she was playing him like a fiddle he'd probably have a hard time working out she wasn't bullshitting.

“Six.” She sniffled and that was news to Theo. “Seven tomorrow. Daddy promised me we'd see the tigers, are you going to take them away?” Theo tried to force down the eye roll and look sincere as officer Davis looked up at him like he was a monster for not just punching him in the face and running the moment he'd started to make trouble for them.

“Of course not. You gotta make sure your Dad stops somewhere safe though. It's illegal to-”

“Daddy's going to JAIL?” Olivia shrieked, loud enough to make Max scream again.

“No! No that's not-” Olivia let out a sob to match Max's scream, throwing herself at Theo's legs hard enough to leave him stumbling into the side of the car as she cried into his hip.

“You promised you'd stay with us! You promised you didn't leave like Papa did!” She cried, head thrown back in 'agony'. Theo patted her uncomfortably on the shoulder, eyeing Officer Davis as he looked between them with wide eyes.

“Claire's first husband died.” Theo said.

“I'm so sor-”

“It's fine, you didn't know. She just always gets upset near her birthday. Misses him.” Theo said sadly. “If we could just carry on to the next motel without having to go to the station that would be great. I know that you're just doing your job but I'm just trying to give her a good birthday.-”

“No that's..That's fine! Please go, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-” Davis rushed, Theo figured the good thing about kids was that adults seemed to hate seeing them cry.

“It's really okay. You didn't know.” Theo said, trying to ignore the way Olivia was climbing up his side like he was a particularly exciting climbing frame and wrapping herself around him until her face was burrowed uncomfortably close to his throat. Theo resisted the urge to throw her off of him and instead curled an arm to keep her steady, fully aware of how his pulse was thrumming embarrassingly fast at the fact a _kid_ was close to his throat. She let out another particularly impressive cry that had officer Davis floundering uselessly.

“I won't arrest him! I promise! He's not going to jail!”

“Daddy don't leave me! ” She screamed.

“He won't! He won't! Okay okay, how about this? You want an ice cream? It's past midnight so it can be a birthday treat okay? I know a little place that stays open till Two. If that's okay with you?” Davis looked at Theo pleadingly as if Theo would have any problem in a kid getting a free ice cream rather than him getting arrested for abduction.

“Ice cream?” Olivia asked, voice a hopeful little whisper as she peaked out from Theo's neck.

*

“And there you go, two scoops of Chocolate for the birthday girl.” Officer Davis said, holding the ice cream out. Theo nod tightly at the cashier who looked between the four of them curiously, not that he could blame the guy, a police officer turning up with an eighteen-year-old and his two supposed children at gone midnight and bribing one of the said children into stopping crying with ice cream probably wasn't something they saw every night.

“That one is Daddies.” Olivia said.

“What?”

“That ones for Daddy.” She repeated calmly. “He's the one you tried to arrest.”

“I didn't-”

“I'll have cookie dough.” She said impatiently. Theo sucked in his lips to keep from laughing as Officer Davis held out the chocolate cone to him looking dazed, he quickly took it, before the officer changed his mind or realised that he was being played by a six-year-old girl and her definitely not stepfather.

Theo placed Max, in her carrier, onto the closest table at the small parlour licking a stripe up his ice cream.

“See. I can be useful.” Olivia muttered.

“You almost got me arrested.” Theo said. “Next time I say shut up and stay in the car do it.”

“Do you mean thank you for the ice cream?” Olivia asked innocently.

“I'll say thank you for the ice cream when I get my money.”

“Okay Scrooge.” She hummed, smile lighting her face as Davis turned back with another ice cream. Olivia grabbed it happily. “Now Max wants-” Theo flicked the side of her head effectively shutting her up.

“Thank you.” Theo said. “She really appreciates the ice cream and so do I. We'll eat this and then carry on.”

“Have a good birthday.”

“Oh I will.” Olivia said. Davis loitered for a moment before he slowly turned to walk off, Theo slid into the booth sliding Max's basket along so it was tucked into the wall.

“You know-” Theo hummed, watching Olivia waggle her fingers sardonically at officer Davis's retreating back. “-If you learned to control your heartbeat you'd be a pretty decent liar.”

“I'm already an amazing liar.” She scoffed, climbing into the seat opposite Theo as she begun devouring her ice cream messily.

“To humans, but I bet your pack sees right through it.” Theo mused.

“How would you know?”

“Because I am an excellent liar.” Theo bragged. Olivia raised an eyebrow, giving him the same look as a few nights before when he'd tried to say he was dangerous. “I am.” Theo defended. Because sure, maybe he'd been neutered in the murder path but he could still lie more and better than a politician.

“I bet I can tell a better lie than you.” Olivia said.

“I doubt it.”

“Two truths one lie.” Olivia said, ignoring the cookie dough ice cream dribbling down her arm and onto the sleeve of her borrowed t-shirt. Theo leant back in his chair, nodding for her to continue. “I'm six years old-” Her heartbeat stayed steady. “My middle name is Jane-” her heart jumped, Theo kept a straight face. “And I once swam with dolphins.”

“Middle one.” Theo said. “You swam with dolph-”

“How did you know?”

“Your heartbeat jumped.”

“It did not.”

“It did.”

“Okay fine. You try.”

“Different game, tell me which one is true. My hairs actually a wig-” Olivia's face crinkled eyes flickering from Theo's head to his chest. “I have a weird obsession with lava lamps, they're just really cool you know? And my real name is Keith.”

“They're all true.”

“No.”

“But your heart.”

“My real names Theo. Or Theodore, but if you call me it I'll run you over. Lava lamps are ridiculously tacky and I'd probably drink the stuff in it to kill myself if I ever had one and my hair is just naturally this beautiful.” Theo wasn't prepared for the sticky hand that suddenly reached across the table and yanked at his hair.

“It's real.” She said, Theo slapped her hand away and she returned to her ice cream, eyes roaming his face curiously. “How did you do that?”

“Told you. I'm a great liar.” Theo said.

“Let me try again but actually say a truth this time.” Olivia said.

“Okay. I graduated with top marks in all classes, I died last year, I had a sister.”

“Died is a lie.” She decided.

“Nope that's true. First was a lie, I never graduated.” Theo said. Olivia frowned.

“Can you say anything at all with a steady heartbeat?”

“Pretty much.”

“Say you're a pretty little girl.”

“No.”

“So you _can't_ say anything with a steady heartbeat?” Olivia hummed, going back to her ice cream with a judgemental eyebrow raised.

“I can say it I just don't want to.”

“I don't believe you.” Olivia huffed. Theo grinned.

“That was a lie.”

“No it wasn't!” She said, heart lurching.

“Another lie. Like I said, you could be good _if_ you controlled your heartbeat.” Theo said. Max gurgled at his side.

“Can you teach me?”

“To lie?” Theo asked. Olivia nodded eagerly. “It's pretty simple, you just have to control your heartbeat.”

“I need an example. You saying it would help me learn.”

“I'm a pretty little girl and you're still lying.” Theo said, Max yanked at his sleeve, mouthing greedily in the direction of his ice cream, Olivia cackled in laughter, ice cream smeared over her cheeks in a truly impressive display of slobbery.

“Please Theo!”

“I don't think-”

“Pretty please?” Theo huffed eyes flickering to Max as she yanked his sleeve again and proceeded in getting a face full of chocolate ice cream. Theo reeled it back before she could smear herself in it completely grimacing at the dribble glistening on the top of his ice cream. Olivia kicked his leg to get his attention back. Green eyes staring at him wide and hopeful. Theo returned to his ice cream, ignoring Max's whine as he did so, he leaned on an elbow eyeing Olivia.

“Alright.” He hummed. “The best way to lie is not to lie-”

“What-”

“Still talking, Kid.” Theo snorted. “Whenever you can bend the truth, never be too specific, purposefully misinterpret the question you're being asked and answer it as if what you're saying is the truth.”

“Hu?”

“Okay so...We're parked by the mall right, so if someone asked me where I lived right now I could say by the mall and it wouldn't be a lie. It would just be a very rough interpretation of the truth.”

“You're not teaching me how to steady my heart-”

“We'll get to that.” Theo snorted. “But before you do that you have to know how to craft a good lie, a believable lie. You don't just want them to believe the lie you need to believe it as much as you can.”

Olivia leaned forwards, licking at her ice cream whilst listening intently as Theo talked, eyes squinted in concentration

It probably wasn't the best idea to teach a six-year-old how to lie but, well, it was something to pass the time and Olivia grinned over her ice cream at him as he laid out more ridiculous lies calmly. there was no way he was letting Olivia back in the truck when her hands looked like she'd dipped them in a tub of melted ice cream.

 


	4. Evolution

 

“Theo! You made it.” Liam said as Theo shouldered his way int the animal clinic fifteen minutes late. Theo raised an eyebrow at Liam as the boy shot him a weak smile, hand waggling at his side in an aborted wave.

“You're late.” Stiles sang. Theo kicked the door closed with an extra little clang just to watch him jump.

“Had to walk.” Theo grumbled.

“You walked?” Liam repeated. “Why? Where's the tru-”

“It broke down.” Theo said. In truth, the truck was fine, parked a few blocks from the park he’d left Olivia and Max in. Something that he wasn’t entirely sure was illegal. Sure, ditching two minors at a park in a town that was known to have supernatural problems and psycho killers didn’t seem like the safest idea, but illegal? It wasn’t like he was never coming back. They had water, and could hide under a tree if it got too hot. He just hoped Olivia had the sense to say he’d gone to the bathroom or something if they got asked, not that her parents were god knows where and the strange boy she was living in the car of had left them to go to a super secret werewolf meeting.  “Now what did I need to know about hunters?”

“They attacked a pack.”

“Hunters going after werewolves? That’s groundbreaking. Why should I care?”

“Because people died.” Stiles snapped.

“Because, it looks like they’re getting closer to Beacon Hills again.” Liam said. “And when they get here then you’re one of the things they’ll hunt.”

“If, they get here.” Scott said. “We don’t know for sure they’re even going to-”

“Dude, it’s Beacon Hills, in what world would they not come here.” Stiles said.

“If you don’t know they’re coming why tell me?” Theo asked.

“So you can keep safe.” Scott said.

“From the hunters that aren’t here?”

“We thought you’d want to know.” Liam said.

“So if they do come here what happens?”

“We let them know Beacon Hills is protected.” Scott said, tipping his chin up defiantly.

“We as in you or we as in ‘Theo please come save us from the scary hunters’.”

“Neither. I mean we as in we. If we all live in this town then we should all protect it together.”

“So this is about you having more man power when they come.”

“If.” Scott corrected again. “And this is us thinking you’d want to know about the possible threat.”

“Alright, so what do we know about the hunters?” Theo asked.

The ‘meeting’ was short, the mass of it being Theo asking a question and someone replying with ‘we don’t know’. By the time everyone was getting ready to leave Theo was fairly sure that they could have just texted him everything he needed to know. But, well, he wasn’t going to bring that up. A few days only talking to a fucking baby and even Stiles’s voice was somewhat less annoying.

“You want a ride?” Liam asked, voice just shy of too loud, snapping Theo out of his musing of the kids he’d abandoned in a park.

“What?” Theo asked.

“I mean, we're-” Liam waved to Mason and Corey with a flail that probably made Stiles feel like a proud father. “-going to the diner now but if you want a lift or like, help with your car we could do that afterward? You know, if you want?” Liam rambled, hand scrubbing across the nape of his neck as he spoke leaving Theo's brow pinching.

“You know nothing about cars.” Theo said. “When you saw there were bullet holes in the truck you suggested duct tape-” Stiles let out a soft snort from the corner. “And no part of me is interested in waiting here like a dog at the pound until you're free to give me a lift-”

“Oh wow.” Mason said with a soft sigh, amusement rolling off of him as he marched forwards and started nudging a still floundering Liam out of the door. “That like physically hurt my soul to watch.” He whispered. Liam let out a huff before the door was closed and Theo was returning his attention to Scott as he tidied away everything Stiles had managed to mess up in his time in the clinic. Scott's eyes flickered back to him as he tossed a pair of gloves into the trash can.

“You want me to give you a lift?” Stiles let out a strange shriek that Theo assumed meant he didn't approve of Scott trying to be nice.

“I can manage a walk across town.” Theo hummed. “Thanks. For telling me about-” he waved a hand to try and encompass what Scott had told him.

“Yeah, no problem. I mean..If you're sticking around then you should know-”

“And if you're not planning on sticking around then don't feel like you have to say goodbye. Just go, run like the wind. Disappear into the aby-”

“I'm staying.” Theo said.

“Great.” Stiles cheered entirely unconvincingly.

“Stiles.” Scott hissed.

“I'm just saying-” Stiles hummed picking up a vial and tossing it from palm to palm. “-a town without Theo in it sounds like a happy town doe-”

“I'm leaving.” Theo sighed.

“Yes!” Stiles said.

“The clinic, not the town you dumbass.” Theo snorted.

“You sure you don't need a ri-” Scott broke off, diving forwards to catch the little vial as it tumbled out of Stiles's hand and spiraled towards the floor. “Dude!”

“Just testing your reflexes.” Stiles lied.

“Next time do it with something a bit cheaper. This jar costs more than the jeep.”

“That's not hard. I'm pretty sure you'd be lucky to get a box of tic tacs for that hunk of crap.” Theo said.

“I'm sorry, which one of us had to walk here because their car broke down, me or you?” Stiles scoffed, reaching for another little vial, Scott pushed it away. “Dude, I'm not gonna break it. I can hold a stupid jar of....what even is it?”

“Ketamine.”

“Ketamine, like  _ Ket  _ Ketamine?”

“Like horse tranquilizer, yeah,” Scott said. Theo's mind flickered back to the two small girls he had abandoned at a random park and his unsuccessful search to find what he could have in common or at least pretend to have in common with a little brat.

“You treat horses here?” Stiles asked.

“No, but there are ones at-”

“Do you know a lot about horses?” Theo blurted. Scott's voice tapered to a stop as he and Stiles turned to look at him.

“What?” Scott asked.

“Horses.” Theo repeated, resisting the urge to shift his weight self consciously, he'd started, might as well finish. “Do you know a lot about them?”

“I mean..I know a bit about them.” Scott said, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. “Why?”

“I want to know.” Theo drawled.

“About horses?” Stiles asked, eyes squinted and lids fluttering.

“Yes.”

“Why?” The two asked in a scarily synchronized move. Theo thought of the girls once again. He could tell them, explain that two baby wolves had found him in the woods and that he had no idea what the fuck to do with them. Scott would swoop in, save the day and he'd be alone again, with everyone knowing he lived in his car when Olivia opened her big mouth.

“My...Girlfriend likes horses.” Theo said, internally rolling his eyes at himself, of course, because a fake relationship was clearly less pathetic than living in his car. Now, not only did he have an imaginary fiancee and two fake children but he also had an imaginary girlfriend, throw in his fake parents and he'd really have a party going.

“ _ You  _ have a girlfriend?” Stiles asked, mouth gaping open.

“Yes, Stiles, I have a girlfriend.” Theo said stiffly. “Surprisingly enough I do actually have a life outside of when you idiots call me.” he was fairly sure that it was the biggest lie he'd ever told and honestly, if it wouldn't look so suspicious he'd pat himself on the back for managing to say it with not only a straight face but also a steady heartbeat.

“And you want to talk to her about horses?” Scott asked, brows inching back down his forehead to furrow as a bemused smile inched onto his face.

“Someone's dating you  _ willingly? _ ”

“You know what, forget it.” Theo grumbled.

“No no! It's...This is good.” Scott rushed. “Really good. That's like..a normal thing. Not...You know-”

“Evil and murderous?” Stiles suggested. Theo huffed spinning on his heel ready to leave

“They used to be really small!” Scott screamed. Theo paused, turning his head just enough so he could spot Scott.

“What?”

“Horses, they were tiny to begin like..no bigger than a dog and their feet were weird. Like, toes.”

“Toes?” Theo repeated inching back towards the table.

“Yeah, they had toes.” Scott grinned.

“Horses had toes?” Stiles asked.

“It was later in their evolution that they got the hooves we have now before at first they had like..”

“Toes.” Stiles finished.

“Toes.” Scott nodded. “Obviously they didn’t look like our toes and they had less but yeah.”

“Alright.” Theo said slowly, that..wasn’t really the sort of thing he’d been expecting but if it helped him survive his adventures in babysitting then he’d be happy. “What else?”

*

Olivia and Max were almost exactly where Theo left them, the only difference being that Max was out of her car seat. Theo stood at the edge of the park, watching as Olivia made a daisy chain, only stopping to drag Max back towards her by one ankle every time she almost crawled out of arms reach. Each time she’d get tugged her little arms would splay out like Bambi tripping over.  
Theo hopped the fence, swerving through the random children and making his way to the two familiar ones. Max noticed him first, a gummy grin stretching across her little face as gurgles that Theo suspected were meant to be a greeting left her mouth, along with a few bubbles of spit.

“Max wants to go on the swings.” Olivia said in lieu of a greeting.

“Good to see you too.” Theo scoffed, crouching down next to the two.

“Max-”

“I heard. There’s no way she could have told you that.”

“Where do you think she’s trying to crawl off too.” Olivia scoffed. Theo leaned over to grab Max as she tried to make another slow escape. He yanked her back along the grass, her arms splaying out and mouth falling open as she slid along on her round stomach. With a look, it seemed like she was indeed trying to head in the general direction of the swings.

“She'd fall off.” Theo said.

“I mean the kiddie swing, not the adult swings.”

“Kid If they had adult swings at this park even I wouldn’t have left you here.”

“What?”

“..Nothing. Take her on the swing then.”

“I can’t.” She said, fiddling with the completed daisy chain as she stood up. “I’m going on the monkey bars.” She decided, dropping the daisy chain onto his head like a crown. Theo turned to Max. Gurgling in sorrow as she looked towards the swings. With a sigh he tugged the chain from his head, dropping it into the unoccupied baby seat.

“Come on then.” Theo said, scooping Max up and making his way towards the swings. He veered towards the two on the left, each with a little seat and leg holds like a supermarket trolley and popped her into the closest one with only a small amount of repositioning so she’d let her chubby little legs go through the holes. “You get two minutes.” Theo told her, she shrieked, flapping her arms towards him making the swing rock gently.

How hard could he push a baby on a swing? Was there a level? Was there meant to be an actual harness so if it tipped she wouldn’t fall out? 

He jabbed the swing with two fingers, leading it in a soft swing that was barely hard enough to get her going two inches. Theo wasn’t sure if toddlers were meant to be able to look unimpressed but Max definitely did. He tried again, harder. Hands following cautiously, ready to catch her if she fell. Instead, she cackled, a bright gurgling laugh as the slight breeze caused by the movement ruffled her few specs of hair.

“Okay.” Theo said. That was...Easy. He pushed again, fighting the smile as another squeal past her lips and her arms waggled energetically at her sides like Stiles when he was trying to talk. He could smell the joy rolling off of her as he continued to lead her in soft swings. Curious little giggles and screams bursting out of her in a way that left him unable to hold his grin at bay for long.

When he could he pulled his eyes away, smile still stretching across his face as he looked around the park a pathetic bubble of pride growing in his chest as he searched, desperate for someone to be looking, to see that he was actually making someone happy for once. That someone, even if it was a baby, enjoyed his company. 

Of course, no one was looking, a kid laughing in a park wasn’t exactly an eye-catching thing, not even notable. What was apparently notable to the parents, however, was Olivia. Running laps around the other kids in her tattered clothing, dirt still staining her cheeks.

Theo grimaced as he noted the parents watching her, some had noses were scrunched in distaste, others were looking with soft eyes of concern. He couldn’t blame them, she looked every bit the homeless runt she was and people were noticing.

He quickly stopped the swing, hauling Max out. He winced as she gave a heartbroken scream at her fun being stopped.

“Hey! Kid.” Theo called. Olivia’s head snapped round, feet skidding to a stop. The parent's eyes slid over to him, judgemental. “Time to go.”

“But-” She started, Theo grit his teeth, they needed to leave before someone called child services or something.

“You want food?” Theo tried. Olivia was at his side in a second, tugging on his free hand as she hauled him towards the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super quick chapter to try and kick me into writing again


	5. Parenting 101

 

“This isn’t food.” Olivia said, glowering out of the window.

“No, it’s not.” Theo agreed spinning round to look at her. “But we have to get you some new clothes before someone calls cps on us.” Well, old clothes. He wasn’t about to spend $50 on a tiny top. Thrift stores would have to do.

“Wait were going clothes shopping?” she asked, sounding far too scandalized.

“Yes.”

“I don't want to.” Olivia said.

“I don't care.” Theo replied bluntly. “Get out of the car.” He followed his own advice, swinging himself out and making his way to Max’s side.

“But it's boring!” She complained. Theo ducked down, starting to unhook Max’s chair from the car seat.”

“You look like you're homeless.”

“I'm living in your car. I  _ am  _ homeless.” Olivia scoffed. 

“Well, who’s fault is that? Now get out of the dam-”

“I don't want new clothes!”

“And I don't want to spend my money on things I can't use but sometimes you have to suck it up and do the thing you don’t want. So come on.”

“No.” She said, face red.

“Olivia.” Theo growled. “If you want to stay living in the truck then you’re going to shut up and come let me buy you some fucking clothes.”

“I-” Her eyes glowed a harsh amber that had Theo rolling his own. If the little shit had a tantrum and ripped up his car he would kill her

“You can choose them. Any style you want. You want to wander around in a spiderman costume great, Do it, but just come in the shop and pick something.” Theo placated.

“It’s still boring.”

“A lot of life is boring.”

“That doesn’t make me want to get clothes.”

“Alright, fine, then I’m gonna go pick some stuff out for you. How do you feel about pink frills?”

“Theo don't-”

“Come on Max-” Theo said, scooping the carrier up. “Let's go get you some clothes. You think she’ll like pink frills don’t you.” Max gurgled happily.

“I don’t want frills!” Olivia shrieked.

“Too late.”

“Okay. I’m coming.”

“I just said too late-”

“THEO!”  

“Fine. then let's go.” 

“We’re getting food after right?”

“Yes.” Theo said, pushing in through the shop door, Olivia shoved her way past him to enter first. Eyes running over the stacks of clothes.

“And I can get whatever I want?” she asked, going towards the kid's clothes like a bloodhound on a trail.

“You can get a couple of things. Enough so you have clothes to wear when we’re washing everything else.” Theo corrected, scurrying after her.

It wasn’t long before Olivia had one set of clothes she liked and was ready to pick out her second (and final) outfit. With those, the clothes she’d arrived in and the top Theo was beginning to think she’d officially stolen from him he was sure she’d have enough to get her by until someone turned up to collect her. He already had a small armada of baby grows for the smallest annoyance. 

“Here,” Theo said, placing Max and her carrier down on the floor of the changing room. “I’m gonna find some other stuff for her. Stay here.”

“Why does she get more than me?” Olivia huffed.

“Because she shits herself daily.” Theo said. “Now try them on. If they don’t fit, find something else.” He slipped back out of the small changing room tugging the curtain closed, intending to head straight back to the small shelf of kids clothes. It took him two steps to get distracted by the sight of t-shirts that might be his size and didn’t have bullet holes.

Theo inched towards the rail, fingers twitching out as he poked through the first few tops. They were soft, worn from overuse, still, Theo thought of his measly few clothes back in the truck. One of which Olivia had commandeered. Maybe he hadn’t intended to buy himself anything, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t. What good would it be having the kids looking respectable if people realized it was a homeless man taking care of them.

“Theo.” Olivia called, childish and melodic leaving his skin crawling and his fingers digging into the fabric to remind himself that he wasn’t trapped in the hospital again.

“What?” He heard the curtain rail rattle as Olivia stepped out from the changing room, a moment later she appeared next to him, eyebrows crinkled in annoyance.

“It doesn’t fit.” Olivia declared.

“Then try something else on.” Theo sighed, picking through the t-shirts slowly.

“But I don’t  _ really  _ like anything else.”

“You don’t need o like it, you just need to have something to wear.”

“We could go somewhere else...where everything doesn’t smell like sweat already.”

“No.”

“But-”

“Go find something else or you only get one. And don’t freaking leave Max alone.”

“She’s like two feet away. Aren’t you meant to be finding her clothes.”

“I am.” Theo said.

“Oh, because I’m sure that t-shirt would fit her.” She hummed, eyeing the large men's shirt he was fondling critically. Theo snapped his hand back with a glare.

“Just pick something so we can get out of here.”

“Fine.” Olivia huffed, spinning on her heel and storming the whole three steps towards the kid's clothes. He watched, bemused, as she scooped as many clothes as she could carry off of the rail and marched back towards the changing room.

“That’s real mature.” Theo said. Olivia poked her tongue out at him.

“Choose some clothes for Max.” She ordered, ducking back into the changing room and swinging the curtain closed with a dramatic flourish. Theo stepped away from the adult's clothes with a huff and shifted to the few baby items. He sorted through them quickly, most either too small or too big. He picked at a onesie that seemed only a bit too big, little ducks dotted along it in a yellow so bright he was sure looking at it too long would cause him to go blind.

It wasn’t good, but it might do if it had to.

A bell jingled at the front of the shop as someone else entered.

Theo drifted closer to the front, glowering at the harsh yellow clothes. He was positive that somewhere in the back there was a bunch more crap just waiting to be put out, or at least, he hoped, he’d much prefer to keep his eyesight.

Finally, he managed to pull his eyes away from the gaudy clothes, intent on searching the shop for anyone who worked there only to be stopped short as his eyes locked on the two uncomfortably familiar people who had entered.

Theo blinked, first at Melissa who was happily flicking through the clothes near the door, and then at the sheriff, who blinked right back at him. Swallowing around the sudden lump of panic in his throat Theo dipped his head in a small nod and turned away.

It would be fine. They’d ignore him, they weren’t friends, he’d hurt both their children, surely there was no way they’d force small talk on him. He took a few heavy steps back towards the changing room, mind screaming at him to make a run for it.

He heard the shifting and clunk of footsteps that had a groan rolling from his throat.

_ Don’t be coming over, don’t be coming over  _ Theo thought desperately.

“Theo?” A pained sighed passed his lips as he turned back to face the sheriff. “What are you doing?” Noah asked, eyes flickering from the baby grow clutched in Theo’s hand to his face. Eyebrows pinched together.

“I'm shopping, what does it look like I'm doing.” Theo said stiffly.

“You’re shopping….for baby clothes?” Theo suppressed a groan as Melissa finally caught sight of him as well. Moving over double taking the baby grow.

“Theo?” She squeaked.

“It's a gift.” 

“A gift?” The sheriff said, disbelief coloring his voice.

“Yeah, For Stiles. Figured I'd get him something to fit his mental age.” Theo said cheerfully. The sheriff's eyes narrowed, Theo was glad to see that beneath the disapproving glare Melissa's lips twitched.

“Who’s it for Theo?” The sheriff said. Theo saw Olivia poking her head out of the changing room behind them, dressed in at least five layers, she looked to Theo smiling sunnily before she took a step out, dragging Max's chair behind her. 

“I uh-” Theo said, blinking as Olivia scooped a few baby grows from the rail behind the unassuming sheriff, dumped them onto of Max and turned towards the door.

“Theo.” Melissa pressed.

“My girlfriend.”

“Your girlfriend?” 

“She’s...there’s a baby.”

“You got a _ girl  _ pregnant?” The sheriff asked. Theo snapped his eyes from Olivia, ducking out the door, to the sheriff.

“Noah.” Melissa hissed, slapping his arm lightly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Theo scoffed.

“When she due? You know that won’t fit a newborn right?”

“I’m not an idiot.” Theo huffed. “I..she already has the kid I’m just..there too now.”

“So wait, you have a  _ girl _ friend, who already has a kid and you’re not the father?”

“Clearly,” Theo said. “It’s not like I could impregnate anyone from the ground.”

“Whats her name?” Melissa asked.

“I’m not telling you that.”

“How old is she?” She continued.

“Why do you care?” Theo shot back. Melissa paused, biting her lip as her eyes skittered across the tiny item of clothing still clutched in his hand. After a moment her eyes met Theo’s again, shoulders squaring.

“Can I give you some advice?” 

“Why do I feel like you will no matter what I say?” 

“Find a less complicated relationship.” Melissa said bluntly. Theo's brows drew together, a defense of his fake relationship on the tip of his tongue. “I know you're trying to change, I've seen it, but to do that you need to figure yourself out. It's not fair on you, or her, or the baby. Kids get attached quickly, you don't want to-”

“I'm sorry, is your advice to break up with her?” Theo snorted.

“Do you really think you're capable of taking care of a child?” She said softly. 

“I took care of myself for years.” Theo said stiffly.

“How’d that go for you?” Stilinski muttered.

“Theo you didn’t even finish high school. Your life, it’s complicated, you can’t really think you’d be  _ good f _ or a child.” Melissa stated, voice tipping over to stern in a way that left Theo’s lip curling into a snarl.

“I didn’t finish high school because your sons killed me.” Theo growled. “I basically raised myself and I’ve dealt with things a lot worse than a kid. I can take care of a kid. More than that I’ll be freaking fantastic taking care of a kid.” He tossed the dumb too bright onesie over a rack and shoved through the two, storming back out of the thrift shop with a little jingle of the bell over the entrance. 

Theo paused just outside the door letting out a shallow breath as anger burnt in his stomach. He wondered if they would ever think he’d be good at something other than creating chaos. Maybe he wasn’t exactly maternal but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do it. He’d been doing fine the past few days. The brats seemed happy enough, they were getting fed and slept in a reasonably warm car.

One thing, that was all he needed, if he could be good at  _ one  _ thing that wasn’t fighting or scheming, then maybe someone other than two kids who had no one would want to spend time with him.

“I can’t believe he  _ wants  _ to take care of a child.” Melissa’s voice floated through the door. Theo could feel his shoulders tensing further. “He’s still a kid himself why-”

“I can’t believe he’s straight.” The sheriff blurted.

“Noah!”

“What? You telling me you didn’t wonder?” Theo barely resisted throwing his hands over his ears and singing lalala to block out Melissa reply, instead he just raced towards the truck, still parked neatly on the corner. As he moved towards it he tried to cast the sheriffs questioning of his sexuality out of his mind, not that he was wrong about that particular fact, but...Theo was meant to be good at hiding things, people who didn’t know him past ‘He’s a murderer who can’t care of his fake girlfriend's child’ weren’t meant to know things like who he liked.

Theo threw open the driver's side door, tossing himself into his seat with a groan. The car was quiet for a moment.

“I got this for you.” Olivia said, Theo looked up just in time to notice and catch the green t-shirt she launched at his face.

“You know that’s stealing right?” He said, forcing down the urge to smile at the idea of Olivia stopping to steal something for him.

“Do you care? It saved you money.” Which, really was a good point. 

“Get in the car.” 

“I’m in the car.” Olivia grinned, Theo let out a shallow breath, casting her a dark look.

“I meant, do your seat belt up.”

“Well, why didn’t  you say that then?”

“Olivia.”

“Can we get food now?” She asked, ignoring her seatbelt. Theo’s stomach gave a hopeful grumble.

“We’ll get food if you put your seatbelt on.”

“I’m a werewolf, I‘ll survive-”

“I don’t care.” Theo said. “And neither would the cops, which that guy in there happens to be. He’s also with the mother of the alpha of the pack you don’t want to talk to, so how about you put your seatbelt on before they come out and find you.”

Olivia’s seat belt gave a satisfying click. A smile lifted on Theo’s face. Fake dad Theo - One. Every asshole that believed he could do nothing but wrong - Nil.

*

“So...You know horses used to have toes.”

“I don’t like horses.” Olivia said, food spraying across the table, Theo pursed his lips giving a small nod.

“Awesome.” Theo sighed. “That’s...great.”

“Why? Do you like horses?”

“No.” 

“Then why are you trying to talk about horses?”

“Because I can raise a child.” Theo grumbled, tearing at his napkin. Olivia tipped her head, reminding him of a small bird.

“You’re weird.” Olivia declared, Max gurgled in agreement.

“Eat your fucking food.” Theo said.

“Can we go to the park later?”

“You went to the park earlier.”

“Yeah but I want to go again. I need to show you me doing the monkey bars.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s  _ cool _ ” Olivia said.

“Oh yeah, sounds so cool.” Theo drawled.

“Cooler than horses.” Olivia muttered, Theo rolled his eyes, launching the ketchup packet he’d been playing with at Olivia’s face.

“Fine, Smart ass. We’ll go back to the park but you have to eat your vegetables.” Theo tried. Olivia blinked down at her burger for a moment, nose scrunching before she dug her fingers into it and pulled out the piece of lettuce, smeared with ketchup and mayo. With a quick look to Theo, she popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly. 

“Park it is. Theo said, nodding in approval. Fuck what Melissa thought, he could do this parenting shit all day.


	6. The routine

Fitting Max and Olivia into his daily routine was surprisingly easy, maybe it shouldn’t have been considered surprising, after all before they got there his routine was just - wander the town aimlessly, try to avoid anywhere the McCall pack would be, but it was...nice. Annoying, definitely, but, he wasn’t quite so lonely. Not anymore.

In the mornings Theo stole a few apples from the apple tree at the edge of a garden that faced the preserve. He and Olivia would gobble them down, Olivia complaining the whole time she wanted waffles. When he was done he’d launch the core into the trees and set to feeding Max a pot of goop that seemed to go more on him, her and the trucks bed than into her mouth.

It had been easy enough to get a paper round, not a job he’d ever wanted to do, but the goop was more expensive than it had any right being. As such after breakfast he’d drop Olivia and Max at a park, deliver the papers, get the measly few dollars pay that would be eaten up by the end of the day and spend the next few hours pushing max on the swings while Olivia preened over her abilities at the monkey bars.

For lunch, the three would find a quaint little cafe with enough people to be clearly open but not enough they’d be drowned out. He and Olivia would go about picking out whatever they wanted to eat, head to the till, get everything through the till and then Theo would realise he forgot his wallet, Olivia would fake cry, which would make max real cry, Theo would apologise, promise to get her something later. It was a toss up, not always successful, but, if it worked right, either someone would come over and at the very least buy Olivia her sandwich, they quite often left Theo out with judgemental glares, but that was fine, he was used to having sporadic meals, or in a few occasions Theo actually found somewhat heartwarming, the cashier would give them their food ‘on the house’ which Theo knew meant ‘from my paycheck’.

If it didn’t work then he’d just send Olivia into a 7-11 to steal them something.

The afternoon was generally spent in the warehouse district. Olivia using the abandoned building they commandeered as a climbing frame while Max crawled around it and shoved sticky hands in his face whenever he wasn’t paying her enough attention.

If Theo got a lunch then he’d give Olivia the saved half of it for dinner. Max would get more goop and then put to bed in the front seat of the car. Olivia would stay up, sitting in the truck bed with  him talking nonsense that had Theo laughing more often than not until she was falling asleep where she sat and she’d crawl into whatever seat she decided to steal that night while Theo finally got some peace and quiet that would be overwhelming within an hour and see him disappearing into the truck to steal his blanket back and sleep. 

Rinse and repeat.

It wasn’t a great life, sort of terrible really, but, it was better than before the two annoying little shits turned up. he ate more, he still didn’t sleep much but at least he had a reason to be up at 4am hiding from nightmares as he bounced Max on his hip and tried to convince her to go the fuck to sleep.

And Olivia and Max. They were happy, sure Max cried a fair bit and Olivia would occasionally wolf out when he told her couldn’t afford nor did he want to afford any toys for her. And maybe she was only showering once a week when Theo would sneak them into the school before bedtime, but thanks to Max wearing diapers they had an abundance of wet wipes so Theo was fairly sure he was doing pretty well on the ‘parenting’ front.

The days no longer dragged like a snail inching its way along a 100 meter sprint but sailed by, one week turned to two, two into three. He knew it couldn’t last, that the tentative life he was beginning to become accustomed to would be whisked away the moment the kids Mom came to find them. He knew he was probably already on borrowed time with them but, for once, he was somewhat enjoying the ride.

And really, he didn’t get why Melissa had been so worried about him taking care of a kid. It was pretty straight forward most of the time.

At least, it until 10:39am on a Tuesday when Max had been propped up in the park and a trail of snot ran from her nose onto her baby grow. That alone wasn’t too bad, just Max being a disgusting baby as usual. Theo’d simply pulled one of the many napkins from his pocket, stolen for occasions just like this, and grimaced as he scrubbed her tiny face and top as clean as he could get them.

It was later, when Olivia was kicking rocks in the warehouse and Max let out a pathetic cough and an even worse little sneeze that it really started.

Olivia’s eyes had met the two of them, camped out by the wall, narrowing dangerously.

“Is she okay?” Olivia asked.

“Fine.” Theo said. scrubbing the babies face again as she looked up at him with heartbroken eyes like she didn’t understand sneezing. which, thinking about it, she probably didn’t.

“Being a baby must suck.” Theo said thoughtfully.

“Well you’d know, you’re just an overgrown baby.”

“You’re grounded.”

“Oh no, Does that mean I can’t play with my toys?.” Olivia said, dry as the Sahara.

“shut up.”

“You sure she’s okay?”

“She’s fine.” Theo said again, expecting it to be the end of it. He realised by the time he was bouncing Max on his hip trying to convince her to go to sleep and she gave another soft cough that he’d been mistaken. 

“She-” Olivia started.

“For the millionth time, she’s fine.” Theo huffed. Max gave another hiccuping cough.

“She doesn’t sound fine.”

“Well she is.”

“If she dies you won't get paid.” Olivia said.

“Yeah because if a toddler dies in my car my main fear is going to be money, not the cops that will be chasing me.” Theo snorted.

“So she might die?” The girl squeaked, sounding horrified.

“I didn't say that.” Theo amended quickly.

“But you said-”

“Olivia. She's a werewolf. She's fine, she's probably just going to throw up or...I don't know cough up a hairball.”

“She's not a cat!”

“She's about as interesting as one.” Theo muttered.

“You're not taking this seriously!”

“Of course I'm not, she coughed. It's not a big deal.” Theo said. “Go to sleep-”

“Werewolves can’t get sick!”

“My point exactly.”

“If she can’t get sick why is she coughing?!”

“Maybe she smoked a few many-”

“It’s not funny Theo.” Olivia said, voice cracking in a way that drew all the fun out of her overreaction.

“Look- “ He begun softly. “I said I'd keep you alive until your Mom got here right, so just trust that I'll take care of her-”

“You can't even take care of yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“You live in a truck.”

“Well you're more than welcome to go back to the forest if my truck isn't good enough for you”

“She doesn’t cough She never coughs!”

“I’ve heard her cough when she’s eating a thousand times.”

“I mean normally when you’re not trying to shove a spoon down her throat.” Olivia huffed.

“Jesus christ. I said she’s fine.”

“Then why is she coughing?”

“I don’t know!” Theo snapped. and he didn’t, it was true he was used to Max giving occasional coughs but nothing like these, ones that rattled and sounded like they hurt. 

“We should take her to the hospital.”

“What?”

“That’s where sick people go right?”

“The operative term there is people. Like I said, she’s a werewolf. She’s fine.”

“If she dies because you didn’t take her to the hospital you’ll be a murderer!” And really, Theo blamed the soft chuckle that bubbled out of his throat on the lack of sleep.

“The me being a murderer ship sailed a long time ago kid.” He hummed. Theo paused in his attempts to coerce Max to sleep a moment when he smelt the tang of anxiety spilling from Olivia.

“You’ve killed someone?” Olivia asked, voice feather light. Theo looked up, the chair creaked as Olivia shifted her weight on it, leaning further into the doo, further away from him. He quickly returned his gaze to Max,who blinked right back at him, shoulders wobbling in a cough.

He could lie, say he was joking, that of course he hadn’t killed anyone, but really, after teaching Olivia how to lie why would she believe him.  He swallowed the lump in his throat, rearranging the small blanket on Max.

“Told you I was scary.” he said, meeting Olivia’s gaze once more, he kept his heartbeat steady, listened to hers as she shrunk further into the door as if the words had a physical weight. he wondered what she’d do. If she’d try and run, grab Max and get away from the murderer they’d been camping out with. He wondered if she thought he’d try and stop her. He wouldn’t, not really. How was he meant to explain it to a kid ‘I was evil but then I got sent to hell so now I’m regretting all my life choices and taking care of you two because it makes my life feel a bit less pathetic for a short time’.

Maybe she’d cry, maybe she’d try to fight him, scream at him to get away from her little sister, maybe-

“You’re about as scary as one of Max’s diapers.” Olivia scoffed, voice waving only slightly as she pushed herself away from the door.

“I just told you I’ve killed people.”

“Ten minutes ago you were trying to sing Max to sleep by humming the wedding march.”

“That was the star wars theme tune.” Theo said incredulously.

“Still. Not exactly scary.” Olivia mumbled, she picked at the blanket she’d stolen from the backseat, pulling at a loose thread. “Mommy says hurting people is bad, but if it’s okay if you’re trying to stop someone from hurting you.” 

Theo held back the wince. Ever since he came back from hell he’d been wishing for someone to give him the benefit of the doubt. For the pack to just trust him, to expect the best of him and yet, now he was finally being met with some faith it was unfounded.

He could let it slide. He knew he could, she hadn’t even asked if he’d done it to defend himself. She’d just assumed it. He wouldn’t even have to lie, he could just not correct her. 

Theo licked his lips, he  _ could  _ lie. He was good at it. So why when he looked at Olivia’s trust filled eyes and considered it could he feel the breath being forced out of his lungs and the ghost of a grip on his ankle dragging him down. 

“It wasn’t self defence.” Theo said. Olivia didn’t shrink back again at the admission, she didn’t even look particularly shocked. Her brow wrinkled, cheeks puffing up and head tilting as she looked over Theo like he was a puzzle. 

“Then why?” She asked. There were a hundred explanations he could give, long and drawn out, ones that would justify it all, or at least, try to. 

“Because I wanted what they had.” He said instead of any of them. His heart, Tara’s heart, pumped steadily in his chest even as bile swam in his throat. 

“Well, I mean, you don’t want anything I  have right?” Olivia tried lightly.

“Kinda want my blanket.” Theo said, and really, it was probably far too soon to joke. Olivia’s eyes fell down to the blanket in her lap, here shoulders wiggling as she seemed to weigh her choices. Her head snapped back up, eyes meeting Theo’s in a steely gaze.

“Well, tough.” She said boldly, sticking out her tongue. Theo wasn’t sure whether to be proud she trusted him enough to think he wouldn’t kill her or be appalled at her stupidity.

“Go the fuck to sleep.” He said, turning a frown on Max. “Both of  you.” The toddler gave a wispy cough in reply.

*

“Theo.” The voice washed down the cold halls like a wave, leaking out of the walls and breaking over Theo as his footsteps faltered, the chill of the marble seeping in through the soles of his bare feet.

His heart thumped, rattling against his ribcage painfully like it was trying to jump right out and go back to where it truly belonged.

“Theo.” She called again. He wanted to move, he wanted to run but what if she heard, what if running just made her find him faster.

he shouldn’t care if she found him faster, should try to help her find him. Call for her, let her now exactly where he was. He deserved it. He’d took what was hers, he’d killed her.

But if he deserved it why couldn’t his body understand that, why did his lungs grow tight with fear and his stomach somersault in terror. If he deserved it, why did he still want to run.

“Theo.”

he deserved it.

“Theooo.” Tara appeared in front of him. Her hand touched his chest, water dripping down her fingers and soaking his shirt. “Theo.” She breathed, her mouth didn’t move.

he deserved it.

her hand retreated for a moment, only to slam against his chest again, over his heart, pain flared, white hot and agonizing as her felt her fingers dipping beneath the skin.

Theo’s eyes snapped open. The roof of the truck and the silhouette of a girl looming over him, her fingers pressing harder against his chest.

“Theo.” Theo moved before it registered that the voice wasn’t that of a ghost, throwing his hand forwards and slicing with his claws even as he scrambled away, his head hit the door with a loud thunk as his free hand raced to cover his chest. The scent of blood hit the air with a metallic tang, another body hit the door at the opposite end of the seat a moment later with a startled yelp of pain.

“Theo!”

“Olivia?” Theo gasped as the sounds of Max’s crying finally registered and he felt the warmth of the car washing over him. His heart hammered, he could feel the tear tracks drying on his face, feel how raw his throat was from screaming. Olivia blinked back at him, blood dripping slowly down her forearm. It wasn’t Tara, she wasn’t Tara. He knew that, he knew it was a dream. 

He could still feel the pressure in his lungs like he’d been dragged under water, like something was pushing at his chest, he watched the blood dripping down pale skin and could imagine his heart clutched between her fingers.

“Theo-” Olivia breathed, her voice was too soft, too much like a lullaby. saying sleep now Theo, never wake up.

Theo slammed his way out of the truck, feet skidding in the gravel of the parking lot as he heaved in lungfuls of fresh air. 

“Stay there Max.” Olivia said, it did nothing to calm the babies cries. He heard the door opening and then the harsh clang as it was swung closed again. Footsteps crunching as she rounded the car. Theo raised his gaze to meet her, swallowing bile as the cold air bit at his sweaty skin.

“Don’t.” Theo said, raising a hand as if he could ward her off, he could see the blood on his fingertips, it should be enough to keep her away, a clear warning that Theo didn’t  _ want  _ her anywhere near him. he could feel it itching as it dried.

She squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath before she inched closer, her bare feet scraping at the ground in a way that made Theo want to lurch over and vomit.

“Get back in the car.” Theo pleaded, Olivia took another step. “Olivia, I swear to God-” He growled, or more, tried to, it came out as more of a pitiful whine as he curled in on himself, footsteps still skittering backwards as he tried to stay out of reach. Olivia paused.

“are you-”

“Just get away from me!” Theo screamed, and she did, backing up quickly. Theo slammed his eyes shut as he heard the car door opening again, forcing himself to breathe as he tried to stop his hands from shaking. Tried to find something to focus on past Max still sobbing in the car and the scent of blood still wafting from his fingertips.

His eyes snapped open again when he heard the crunch of footsteps once more. Landing on Olivia instantly, Max swaying in her arms as she seemed to try to reach for Theo.

“Olivia, go-”

“It’s okay.” Olivia breathed, inching closer.

“Stay the f-” Theos words broke off as he stumbled over the curb to the parking lot. Olivia used his distraction to rush forwards.

“She wants you to hold her!” Olivia said, all but tossing the screaming baby into his arms, leaving barely enough time to get a proper grip on her before she tumbled to the floor. He managed it,  Max’s crying halting instantly. 

“Well, I don’t want her, take her back to the fuc-” 

Theo’s words died as a few of Max’s chubby fingers dipped into his mouth. His attention snapped from Olivia, shrinking further away by the second, to Max, still prodding at his tongue. The moment she had his attention she grinned, mouth opening wide as a gurgle of a laugh came from her, a bubble of spit formed bin her gummy mouth. The tears still wetting her cheeks forgotten.

His heart was still beating a crescendo, his shirt damp with sweat but it was all but forgotten as Max smiled at him, hand moving from his mouth to pat his cheek with her saliva covered hand. Her other hand tugged at his hair before she returned the mouth one to her own mouth.

“That’s disgusting.” Theo said weakly. The hand dropped from her mouth as she let out a happy shriek, body tipping back as if she were about to swan dive right out of his grip in glee. Theo quickly tucked her closer to his chest. Werewolf or not he was sure dropping a kid on their head was a bad thing.

He sunk slowly, until he was perched on the edge of the curb, Max’s hands still petting his face as she babbled wordlessly. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, breathing evening out as he watched Max’s expression changing as she explored his face with her hands. her blue eyes glinting beneath the moonlight and laughter chasing away the final remnants of Tara’s voice.

When he looked back up Olivia was sitting in the back of the truck, legs tucked up to her chin as she watched the two of them silently. Her lips tipped up when she noticed his attention, a sad smile pulling at the edges.

“Are you okay?” She asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Are you?” Theo replied, eyeing the stain of blood still on her skin. The girl gave a small shrug as she stood and picked her way towards him, stopping a good few feet short. Max ignored her sister entirely, all her focus still on Theo.

“You did warn me about the blanket.” She said as she came to a stop causing Theo to let out a bleat of laughter that had Max giving another happy gurgle. 

Olivia lowered herself to the ground across from him tentatively, tucking Theo’s stolen top around her knees tightly until there was a trampoline of fabric in the divot between her legs. She bounced her fingers on the trampoline, eyes on the floor by Theo’s foot as if even looking at him would set him off again. In fairness, he didn’t know if it would or not, he let Max shove her sticky hands at his face, brushing the bridge of his nose and tugging at the locks of hair spilling past his ears.

The three of them lapsed into silence.

“The night after we left I had a nightmare.” Olivia said, the fabric of the shirt twanged as she popped her fingers on it again. “I didn’t really see anything..not really, Mommy gave me Max, before it all started. She said to run and hide, kissed me here-” She broke from using her pilfered t-shirt as a trampoline to brush a finger against her forehead. “-And she said...She said whatever you do don’t look back. Don’t cry and don’t scream because they’ll hear you, just keep running. So I did, and I held Max’s mouth because she didn’t understand not to cry. And I was good, I didn’t look back.” She said with a decisive nod. “But I heard...I heard all the gunshots, and I heard people screaming-” she broke off, chewing her lip as she finally raised her eyes from Theo’s shoe. The green of her iris’s shimmering through the tears hanging from her lashes.

“I thought she’d come get us.” the smile she shot him looked too brittle. “I ran really fast but she’s always been faster and so the first night I was okay, It was cold and I was scared but it was good because I knew that by the time I woke up Mommy would be there to take us home.

“But then I woke up and she wasn’t there. It was still just me and Max so I carried on walking and I didn’t cry because she said not to. But then that night I had nightmare and In it I looked back and I saw my Mom and-” Olivia broke off with a hiccuping breath. “Max did the same-” she mimed prodding her face the same way Max was still doing to Theo. “-That’s why I...I thought maybe she could help you too.”

“Thanks.” Theo croaked, Max gurgled back as if to say ‘you’re welcome’. Theo felt his lips twitching into a grin as Max broke off to give a soft cough and then carried on. Olivia didn’t seem to share his amusement, her brow furrowed and lower lip trembling.

“What if I was wrong?” She said softly. her eyes snapped back up to Theo, wide and horrified. “What if I should have looked back? She..what if I don’t see her again? What if that was my last chance and I missed it and now I’ll always remember that dream and-”  She broke off sob, arms curling around herself.

Theo felt himself tilting forwards, itching to do something to make it better only to stop before he could, switching to tuck Max closer to him instead. What could he do to make it any better? He wasn’t made to comfort someone. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, he let the attempt to talk die out, brow furrowing as his lips stayed parted, telling himself to say something, anything, to make it slightly better.

Before he can think of something Olivia shifts, her shoulders going back and rigid, eyes glazing over as she looked over Theo’s shoulder.

“I can't feel her.” Olivia breathed. “Theo-” her voice cracked, broken and terrified. “I can usually feel her and I can’t anymore and I don’t...If I lose Max I don't think I have anyone. I can’t...I don't want to be alone, I can’t be alone. I don’t-”

“Kid, hey, Olivia, look at me.” Theo said, Olivia blinked up at him wiping a hand across her snotty nose with a sob. “You’re not alone, okay? You’re going to see your Mom again. I promise.” Theo had told a lot of lies in his life, he knew how to keep his heartbeat steady and yet he couldn’t remember ever wanting to believe his own lie so much.

“That would probably make me feel a lot better if I didn’t know how good you were at lying” Olivia sniffled.

“Not everything I say is a lie and this isn’t” Theo lied. Olivia, even despite the fresh tears still rolling down her face and the snot leaking from her nose, managed to shoot Theo a chilling glare that told him just how much she thought of his lie.

“What if you’re wrong? what if she’s not coming?” Olivia asked, Max stopped her prodding to give another chesty cough. 

“I don't have anyone, haven’t for... well...ever really.”

“And you turned out perfectly.” Olivia mumbled.

“You gonna let me finish, or you want to continue being a shithead?” Theo huffed. Olivia blinked innocently up at him with watery eyes. Theo rolled his own in return. “If I’m wrong, if your Mom isn’t coming. Then-” Theo licked his lips, Max gave another cough in his ear. Olivia watched him patiently, eyes shining with hope and sorrow and god he was losing control of his freaking life. “Then you’ve got me. It’s about time I spent some time with actual humans.”

“we can stay with you?”

“Pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to get you to leave. I seem to remember you turning up on my doorstep every time I’ve tried.”

“You don’t have a doorstep.” Olivia said. Blinking the last few tears from her eyes. 

“Clean your face, you look like shit.” Theo huffed, standing up and patting Max’s back as she hacked again. “Hurry up.” Theo ordered, delivering a soft kick to Olivia’s leg. “We gotta go.”

“Where are we going?”

“I seem to remember you bitching about taking Max to the hospital.” Theo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say i'd update soon but lets be real, it's me. Thank you for reading ::) ANd thank you so much Gabe/Rux for helping me so sososooso much with this chapter


	7. Renovations

“You know when you said we were coming to the hospital this isn’t what I thought you meant.!” Olivia complained in a whisper as Theo lead her around the construction tape that cornered off the familiar floor of the hospital.

“Well you should learn not to get your expectations up too high” Theo said, nodding towards the first room on the right of the elevator, doors still dented from bullets.  “Give me your jacket.” he ordered. Olivia did so without arguing, tossing it to Theo who spread it across the cool metal table before he plopped Max on top of it. “Don’t let her roll off.” He said, moving to search through the draws as Olivia took up post next to Max.

“Theo. We need a doctor.”

“We have a doctor,” Theo said, digging through the abandoned equipment aimlessly.

“You’re not a doctor.”

“I grew up around doctors.” He argued. 

“I grew up around trees it doesn’t mean I am one.” Olivia hissed. “Why come to a hospital if we’re not going to use a doctor?”

“Because there's equipment here.” He explained.

“Oh, and you know how to use all of it do you?”

“I’m going to ground you if you don’t shut up.” Theo grumbled.

“Can we just go-”

“What are you doing?” Theo’s head snapped towards the door, eyes wide as he looked at the doctor hovering in the doorway, lips pulled in a tired frown, sandwich clutched in one hand. “you can’t be in here.” He said.

“This is a hospital isn’t it?” Theo drawled. “She’s sick.” He added, nodding his head towards Max, perched precariously on the metal table. The doctors gaze flickered over to her as he took another step into the room.

“Still can’t be up here. This floors closed, needs to be repainted-” Theo ignored the urge to explain that a coat of paint would do little for the bullet holes still littering the walls. “The receptions on the ground floor, if she’s unwell check her in and-”

“We don’t have insurance. I can’t afford to check her in.” Theo said. the doctor looked between the three of them, face falling, no doubt in pity. Max gave a wispy cough.

“Alright, What are her symptoms?” He asked, tossing the sandwich to the side and marching into the room.

“What?” Theo asked dumbly.

“She’s been coughing loads!” Olivia said. “Can you help her?”

“Maybe.” The doctor said. “Is it okay if I take a look?” He asked.

“Uh..I-”

“Yes,” Olivia answered. The doctor stood waiting or Theo to answer.

“It’ll be free.” He said. “I’m only on my break so I don’t have that long  but I might be able to help you figure out what exactly is going on with her.”

“Daddy.”Olivia snapped, tugging at Theo’s sleeve. “tell the doctor yes.”

“yeah. fine.” Theo grumbled. The doctor nodded with a small smile before he took the last step to replace Theo in front of Max, moving quickly as he begun to examine her.

He stood quietly, eyes narrowed as he watched the doctor poke and prod, only talking to answer the occasional questions the doctor shot at him, although, generally, he let Olivia take them as she seemed more than happy to spill information for the man.

“And her favourite ice cream flavour is lemon which is weird but she likes it-” Olivia continued, The doctor nodded along thoughtfully as if ice cream could have anything to do with what was wrong with the toddler. “-She likes the swings. Do you think she’s going to be okay Doctor..um.Sir?” 

“Doctor Geyer.” The doctor replied with a kind smile. “And yes Olivia, I think Max is going to be f-”

“Wait, Geyer?” Theo interrupted.  “You’re Liam’s dad?” 

“Oh, you’re friends with my son?” Doctor Geyer asked, a smile tilting at his lips. Olivia gave a crude snort next to him.

“He doesn’t have any friends.” She muttered.  Theo dutifully ignored her.

“Something like that.” Theo said, dutifully ignoring Olivia as his brain swam with the information that Liam’s dad was currently looking over the werewolf toddler that, according to Liam wouldn’t even exist.  “I know what he is.” Dr. Geyer’s hands froze for a moment before he was turning back to Theo, shoulders squared and jaw clenched.

“Are you trying to threaten me?” He asked coldly.

“Yes.” Olivia said. “So if anything happens to her-”

“No.” Theo said, covering Olivia’s mouth with one hand and ignoring the low growl that rumbled out of her at the move. “It wasn’t…It’s not a threat.”

“Then what?” Dr. Geyer said.

“She’s the same.” he said. After a moment he let his eyes flash. he had to hand it to the Doctor he didn’t even flinch. “We all are.” Theo said, returning his eyes to normal. 

“Why are you telling me?”

“Might help with a diagnosis.” Theo said.

“I’ve already diagnosed her.”

“You have?”

“I have.”

“And?”

“You’ll be happy to know it's just a cold.”

“You’re wrong.” Theo said. He expected Doctor Geyer to react with confusion, maybe anger at being corrected by an 18-year-old. Instead, he just got a grin and a low laugh, Dr. Geyer's eyes sparking. As he pulled off the gloves and balled them up.

“I’m not.” He said calmly. “I know it can be scary when your kid gets-”

“She's a werewolf, she can't get colds.” Theo said bluntly “Check for aconite poi-”

“Theo, I’ve seen a million babies with-” Olivia shoved Theos hand away from her mouth.

“you think she’s been poisoned?!” She shrieked.

“No.” Dr. Geyer said quickly, shooting Theo a glare as he opened his mouth to talk. “She hasn’t. She has a common cold, she’s going to cry, it’s going to feel terrible but in a few days she’ll be right as rain. Keep her warm, keep her fed, let her sleep a lot and-”

“You’re not listening.” Theo snapped. “It’s not a cold. She can’t get a cold, her immune system is too good. check her for-”

“I have thirty seconds until m break is over.” Dr. Geyer said before Theo could carry on. “I will admit I know next to nothing about sickness in werewolves but I do know the signs and symptoms of a common cold and if you came to the hospital for an expert opinion than that’s the best I can give you right now.”

“But-”

“However-” Dr. Geyer pushed on. “If you’re sure it can’t be a cold.”

“I am-”

“Then you leave your number, treat her as if it is a cold, just in case the unthinkable happens and I, the medical professional, do actually know better than you-” Theo let out an unamused scoff. “-And I'll ask my son in the morning to see what he knows about il-”

“No.”

“What?”

“Liam can't know about them.”

“Why?” Doctor Geer asked, eyes narrowing.

“It’s...complicated.” Theo said.

“Am I meant to trust that?”

“You’re asking me to trust you with my kid's health, so yeah, I  think you could throw a little bit of trust back my way.” Dr. Geyer pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a soft sigh.

“Okay. okay,” he said. “I finish in three hours. Melissa’s on tonight so I'll-”

“you can’t-” Dr. Geyer put a hand up silencing Theo before he could continue.

“I will ask her, out of pure curiosity, about werewolf infants and their health. Then we can meet back here, run a few more tests and go from there. Okay?”

“Three  hours?”

“Three hours.” Dr. Geyer repeated. “That okay with  you?”

“Fine.” Theo grit. “But you can’t tell-”

“No one named Theo has any baby werewolves, got it.” Dr. Geyer said easily. “But if you’re right, and really, I don’t think you are, but if you are and it is something more sinister than a cold then I’m telling my son and his pack.”

“Fine,” Theo repeated bitterly.

“Fine.” Doctor Geyer mimicked, throwing a sunny smile his way. The pager at his side went off with a shrill beep. “And that’s my break over.” He said. “I’ll see you soon, hopefully with some more answers.” With that he jogged off, leaving the three alone.

“What do we do for three hours?” Olivia asked with a dramatic sigh. Theo watched the doors swinging already feeling bile rising in his throat as the distractions disappeared and the fear began to creep back in, the phantom sound of bare feet scuttering across the floor echoing in his mind.

“Let's go back to the car.” Theo grumbled. Grabbing Max off of the table and marching towards the exit as Max prodded at his face.

“What are we going to do in the car?” Olivia asked, latching one hand onto the back of his top as she jogged to keep up with his fast pace.

“You’re going to sleep. It’s way past your bedtime.”

“I already slept.”

“Not much.” Theo reminded her.

“Well, I’m not tired.” Olivia said.

*

Olivia let out a soft snore from where she was sleeping, wrapped in Theos blanket like a burrito in the front seat as Max blinked up at him. Her eyes wet and a bit of snot dripping from her nose, A small cough, like the yip of a dog, slipped past her lips. Another followed it quickly, her gaze growing more watery by the second.

“Don’t-” Theo said softly, just as the first hiccup of a sob came. “Shit. no, don’t cry.” Theo groaned. “You’ll wake up Oliv-” A loud sniffle. “Okay-” Theo said, shimming out the car as quietly as possible. He moved to Max’s side quickly, inching open the door as she continued to whine, fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks. He made quick work of the straps to her seat, scooping her up and out of the car. he moved away quickly, Max tucked to his chest as he picked across the hospital car park, moving further into the shadows. 

“It’s okay. You’re fine-” Theo hummed. Max let out another wet cough. “shh, it’s okay, it’s fine, the car getting too dusty? Does that to me sometimes too, you know I think Livvy sheds too much skin, trying to choke us with it.” He babbled. “Come on Max, stop crying, take a breath, you’ll be fine” Max let out another cough, a harsh hack that left her body jolting in his grip and her cries come louder. The few people outside the hospital turned his way curiously, Theo turned his back to them.

“Goddammit, come on kid.” Theo pleaded. “You can’t get sick, and I don’t mean you’re not allowed, I mean you’re a werewolf and it’s physically impossible so cut out the coughing, yeah?” Max, unsurprisingly, didn’t seem to understand or care about the logic, just gave another cough as her breath rattled.  “Liam’s dad’s going to sort you out okay. So you just gotta suck it up for another hour. You can do that right?” Maz wailed loud enough that one of the people hovering b the doors slapped their hands over their ears. “What is wrong with you?” Theo asked curiously. Max’s ace screwed up her eyes shutting and nose crinkling as she drew in staggering breaths.

“No. You can’t get colds.” Theo said sternly. She ignored him in favour of sneezing all over his top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is terribl written i'm sorry, im trying to get back into the swing of things


End file.
